Owing to the advantageous of being capable of self-luminous and having large viewing angle, the organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display panel has now been widely used. An OLED display panel is typically composed of a plurality of pixel units arranged in a matrix, the plurality pixel units display image data information under the driving of scanning signal and power driving signal.
During the long term development, the inventors of the present application have found that at present, the signal intensity would be weakened with the transmission path increases because of the loss of the signal in transmission, which would lead to a difference in the intensity of the scanning signal or the power driving signal received by the plurality of pixel units connected to a same scanning line or a same power line, thereby resulting in that the display luminance of the plurality of pixel units is different, and that the OLED display panel has a problem of uneven display.